Closure
by ctko
Summary: AU where Walpurgisnacht had been defeated. The gang gets together one more time before leaving to their prospective futures, and to try and convince a certain magi to come to terms with sentiments she holds.


The fire wavered in the lazy breeze, a warm glow glancing off the cold ground. The dying rays of sundown fought desperately to cling to the horizon, fighting their way through dead branches and withered leaves to give life to the autumn landscape. Homura Akemi absent mindedly shifted the stones that encircled the small bonfire, restless in anticipation.

There was a sound- the snapping of a branch, the crunching of leaves. It was coming towards her, and quickly.

She snapped around, rising to her feet in seconds. "Who's there?"

"It's just me, Homura," a calm voice called from the dimness. "I just went to gather more things to kindle the fire with."

Mami Tomoe emerged from the woods, and dropped a bundle of branches onto the ground.

"Do you think this will be enough?" She inquired.

Homura nodded, slowly exhaling. "I got anxious for a second. I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"Nervous?"

Homura looked away. "Why would I be? It's just the five of us, after all."

The ghost of a smile played across Mami's face. "It may be awhile until we can be together like this again."

"Nonsense. None of us are going to university too far from each other, are we? We could see each other quite frequently if we wish."

Mami slowly nodded, choosing her words carefully. "I suppose so- what I meant to say is, tonight is a good night to get closure if there's anything on your mind."

Homura eyed the blonde suspiciously. "Are you trying to say something, Mami?"

Mami began to feed the fire with the branches she'd bought, smiling as the flames languidly slithered higher. "Nothing in particular, Homura. We should keep minding the fire though; the others should be here soon."

They stood side by side, watching the fire as night gently began to wrap itself around the woodland. After a few moments of silence, Mami turned to Homura.

"Do you ever wonder how things could have been different?" She said quietly.

Homura relaxed, and slowly sunk to the ground. She gestured at the space next to her, inviting Mami to do the same. "Different how?"

Mami delicately sat down by Homura. "If we hadn't signed the contracts. Or if we did, but we weren't here. If we were somewhere else, far away, where we didn't have to watch Walpurgisnacht massacre all those people."

"I wonder a lot."

Mami smirked, the expression almost bizarre on her usually demure countenance."As do I."

"But we should be thankful."

"I know. Things could be worse. Still, it's hard not to feel a bit resentful time to time."

Homura turned herself so she was looking at Mami directly. The sun had finally set, and the faint reflection of the fire, shuddering as the breeze grew stronger, was visible in the older girl's eyes . "Things could be worse than you could possibly imagine. I don't know what or who I'm calling out to, but every day I thank whatever is up there that we're all alive and together." Homura's voice cracked slightly as she spoke. Mami reached out, and placed her hands on top of Homura's.

"I feel the same, Homura."

Ever since she'd met the girl, Mami always felt there were things Homura wasn't telling her. She'd always attributed her aloofness as part of her personality, yet even the other girls agreed that there was a certain air about her- as if she knew things the others didn't. Mami herself was suspicious that Homura wasn't revealing everything that was possible with her time magic- Homura claimed she could only control short bursts of time, minutes if she concentrated, and anything beyond that was Mami couldn't bring herself to confront the shadowy eyed girl of her past- Homura had done an incredible amount for them, and thus, Mami disregarded her curiosity in favor of quiet admiration.

"Ho-mu-ra!"

Homura looked back, a familiar tightening sensation gripping her chest as she heard a familiar voice call out to her. Madoka stepped into the light, her features soft in the glow of the fire.

"You made it," Homura remarked, scrambling to her feet and giving her friend a quick embrace.

"And guess who else did!" Another voice cried out. Kyouko Sakura emerged from behind Madoka, a frustrated Sayaka clinging to her arm.

"We almost had to bind and gag her so she wouldn't eat everything before we got here," Sayaka grumbled, flicking Kyouko on the shoulder. "But here, help yourselves. Before Kyouko does and there's nothing left."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a little, idiot?" Kyouko retorted. "I'm not that inconsiderate."

"But you admit, you're inconsiderate."

Kyouko stepped towards Sayaka, one arm on her shoulder. "I'll show you inconsiderate," she growled, lunging at Sayaka's sides.

"Kyouko! I hate being tickled!" Sayaka screeched.

The both of them collapsed in laughter, the other three watching in amusement.

"They moved quite fast, didn't they?" Mami spoke as she neatly set the food aside.

"Yes, but I'm glad for them. They're always in their own world," replied Madoka.

"Not unlike you and Miss Akemi here," Mami replied, daintily setting herself down.

"It was wonderful that you were able to make it down here for us, Mami." Madoka said hastily, the color in her face rising, and her eyes avoiding Homura's.

"It was my pleasure." She said with a smile. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Sayaka and Kyouko stumbled to where the other three were. The five girls sat in a comfortable silence around the fire for a few moments, their thoughts on the future ahead of them and a past they had unbelievably survived. They marveled at the possibilities that fell before them, and the impossibility of their very existence. All except one of them.

For the first time in what felt like, and quite possibly was, a hundred years, Homura's mind lay in neither future nor past. The time traveler was there in the present, her mind registering nothing but the heat of the fire on her skin, the chill of the air in her lungs, and the gentle softness of Madoka's head on her shoulder. And after so many years, she allowed herself to smile.

Kyouko snickered. "Prepare yourself guys. Walpurgisnacht's coming back."

Sayaka's eyes widened at her remark. "Kyouko! Don't joke around like that."

"I'm serious, Sayaka." Kyouko said, smirking.

Sayaka raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you say that?"

Kyouko stood up, dramatically gesturing at Homura. "Because today...Homura Akemi smiled."

Homura rolled her eyes as the others laughed. "It was only because I realized I wouldn't have to deal with you on a daily basis anymore," she said calmly.

"Are you going to let her talk to you like that?" Sayaka said, nudging Kyouko.

"Of course not," Kyouko started. She grinned at Homura. "I think we're going to have to make Homura play a game."

"A game?" Mami inquired.

Sayaka leaned forward, stretching her hands out towards the fire. "Whenever we get together, Homura never joins us when we do anything fun."

"My apologies. I wasn't aware racing on top of moving trains in the dead of night was considered fun."

"We only did that one time, you bore. Besides, she even takes Madoka away from us on occasion." Sayaka said, dramatically gesturing towards her best friend.

"Homura doesn't take me away from anyone!" Madoka interrupted. "Even if she did, I wouldn't mind. I have a lot of fun whenever I'm with her."

"Thank you, Madoka." Homura said, glaring at Kyouko, the color in her cheeks rising half a shade.

Kyouko waved her hand dismissively, refusing to budge on the issue. "Whatever. I still say that no matter what we do tonight, Homura has to join us."

Sayaka turned to Kyouko. "Truth or dare, perhaps?"

"I don't like doing things that are so...trivial."

Madoka reached out and held Homura's hand. "Please, Homura! We're all going to be leaving soon. We should make as many memories together as possible."

"I agree with Madoka," Mami said cheerfully. "This is why we're here, isn't it?"

"If Madoka told her to she's obviously going to do it," Sayaka muttered, only to be met by Homura's infamous glare a moment later.

"Fine," Homura sighed. "If it makes you all happy."

"I'm really glad, Homura," Madoka said, her hands still clasped around Homura's.

"Before we do anything though, we should get more kindling for the fire. It looks like it might die soon," Kyouko said.

Mami cocked her head to one side. "Oh? I thought I'd bought enough before."

"Don't worry, I'll get more. It will only take a few minutes." Kyouko said.

"Quite the good samaritan, aren't you, Kyouko?." Sayaka said.

Kyouko looked at Homura, shifting her head slightly. "Hey, Homura. Come with me? I'd rather not go alone when it's this dark."

"Scared, are you?" Homura retorted, but she stood up nonetheless.

Madoka looked up, about to stand. "Would you like me to come as well? I don't-"

"No, Madoka. Me and Kyouko will be back in a few minutes. You guys relax for a bit." Homura said flatly.

"Yes, I'd like to catch up with you anyway, Madoka." Mami said.

Kyouko and Homura walked out of the makeshift campsite, the occasional glimmer of moonlight filtering through the trees lighting their way.

"The fire wasn't dying, right?" Homura asked.

Kyouko shook her head, and stopped, leaning against a tree. "I just wanted to talk to ya one on one. It's been a while, yeah?"

Homura nodded. "You're usually busy with Sayaka now though, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I still think about before sometimes, though. I mean, we're still the vets aren't we? Along with blondie."

Homura couldn't help but smile. "I suppose so. It's been so long though- five or six years? Nobody's really the veteran anymore."

Kyouko looked up, a thoughtful look on her face. "Nah. I disagree."

"Why?"

"Just look at the two of us. I really couldn't give a shit about school. I'm just going for Sayaka." Kyouko smiled- a genuine one, lacking any hint of sarcasm. "An' I could bet my spear you'd go wherever Madoka decided to."

Homura stiffened. "I'm going so I can protect her."

"You just said a few minutes ago none of us are really the veterans anymore."

"It's different." Homura said, looking down.

"Have you even told her how you feel yet?"

Homura crossed her arms. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kyouko sighed, a smirk still on her face. "You know what it means, Akemi."

Homura raised her eyebrows, trying to feign confusion. "Madoka is well aware about how much I value her."

Kyouko let out a short laugh. "Value? Value is what you do to a car, or jewelry. Love is-"

"Love is what, Kyouko Sakura? Is this_ really_ what you wanted to talk about?"

"Pretty much."

Homura rolled her eyes, and began to turn away. Kyouko grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I'm serious, Akemi. You need to tell her tonight."

"I don't need to tell her anything. She knows, and if she felt the same way she would have said something already. I'm happy enough being friends."

"So you admit it? She feels the same way, Akemi. Sayaka thinks so anyways, and the two of them are always talking. So make a damn move before we die of anticipation."

Homura jerked away, turning around once again. "Let's go, Kyouko."

"If you don't, we're going to make it for you."

Homura stopped, still facing the other way. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Kyouko grinned and lumbered past Homura. "Empty threats, Akemi. That's all."

"You couldn't find anything?"

"Nah, it was too dark. I think we should be fine though," Kyouko said as she sat down by the fire, sandwich in one hand, apple in the other. "I'm so hungry."

"What a surprise."

"Shut up, Sayaka."

"Make me."

"I can do that if you really want me to," Kyouko said suggestively.

"Not here, you two," Homura groaned. "Can we get this dumb game over with already?"

"This will be fun, Homura. Just relax for a few minutes." Mami said, offering her tea. Homura shook her head.

"Just like Mami said, Homura. How bad could it possibly be?" Madoka said cheerfully.

Homura looked at Kyouko, who was too busy pouncing on Sayaka to notice her fellow veteran's venomous gaze, dripping with suspicion. "How bad indeed, Madoka."

"So who's going to go first?" Sayaka asked.

"Mami can, since she bought cake. She can ask whoever she wants, an' if they follow through, they choose the next person, and so on. We good with that?" Kyouko said expertly through a mouth full of said cake.

"Already in the spotlight, I see," Mami said. "I wonder who I should I ask."

"S'all you, Mami. This cake is great, by the way."

Mami looked at Kyouko thoughtfully. "Thank you. I think I'll choose you, Kyouko, since you're rather enthusiastic today."

The redhead shrugged. "Bring it. I'll do dare."

. "I dare you to take off one piece of clothing for each piece of cake you eat from now until the end of the game," Mami said, her demeanor the same as she declared Kyouko's fate. "The tea doesn't have any requirements, however, so you may help yourself."

Madoka's eyes widened. "M-mami!"

Kyouko looked uncertain whether she wanted to laugh or cry. "I was not expecting that from you. Sayaka maybe, but not you."

"Well I certainly don't mind Mami's choice," Sayaka chimed in.

"But it's so _cold."_

"I'm not going to change my dare, Kyouko." Mami said, trying not to shake with laughter. "I did make extra cake so don't count on it running out."

"The cake _is _good. But…"

"But?" Sayaka said. "You can share body heat with me, you know."

"Again, we've come to this." Homura said with a heavy sigh..

"Make a choice, Kyouko." Mami said dramatically. "Cake, or clothes?"

"To be honest, I didn't think Kyouko would have an issue with this. No offense, Kyouko." Madoka said.

Kyouko blushed, and whispered something to Sayaka. Both of them were silent for a moment, when Sayaka burst out laughing.

"Kyouko forgot to shave last night!" She exclaimed with glee.

"Are you serious?" Homura asked. "I'm regretting getting into this already."

"Say what you want," the redhead grumbled. "I'll do it. Give me more of that cake," She said, as she took her jacket off.

"Kyouko's gotten a little girly over the years, hasn't she Homura?" Madoka said, inching closer to her best friend.

Homura nodded. "Are you cold, Madoka?"

"A little, but I'm-"

Homura had already slid her jacket off and put it around Madoka. "Here. Is it any better?"

Madoka shook her head. "No, because now you're probably cold. You don't need to do that."

"I'm fine, Madoka." Homura said, waving off her concern.

"Are you sure? You're too kind, Homura."

"It's really nothing, Madoka. I-"

"Okay, my turn!" Kyouko asserted.

"I'm guessing you're going to want to take revenge on the girl of a thousand muskets over there?" Sayaka said, waving another slice of cake around Kyouko's face. Kyouko grabbed it, and pulled her shoes off.

"That's cheating." Homura pointed out.

"Shoes are clothes." Kyouko sneered. "And just for that, I'm choosing you next."

"I'm not going to half-ass anything like you, Sakura. Dare."

Kyouko leaned back on her elbows, looking at Homura thoughtfully. "You're not allowed to turn this one down, alright?"

"I had no intentions of doing so."

Kyouko stood up, folding her arms across her chest and looking down at Homura. "This is it then. You're gonna take Kaname here and walk for about a minute east of here so you guys are alone. And then, you're gonna do what we talked about a little while ago. Good? Good." Kyouko motioned towards the side of the forest, carefully eyeing Homura to gauge her reaction.

Homura looked at Kyouko quietly. "I thought we were just playing a game, Sakura."

Kyouko looked back, unfazed. "And this is part of the game. Now either you're gonna go do that or I'm gonna stuff my face with every piece of cake left and then I'm gonna strip so fast that-"

"Fine, Sakura, I'm going. Keep your clothes on." Homura said quickly in protest.

Madoka had been quiet the entire time, occasionally glancing at Sayaka, who simply nodded and gave her a meaningful look. Both of the girls stood up- Madoka clinging to Homura's arm, and shuffled away from the others. Homura turned around but once- and Kyouko saw not eyes blazing with anger, but with what seemed to be a glimmer of fear.

Once their footsteps had faded, and the only sound was the whispering of the breeze against the dull blaze of the fire, Sayaka spoke, looking at Mami.

"We couldn't take it anymore."

"Neither could I," Mami said simply. "It was good of you to do that." She tilted her teacup over the fire, the dregs slowly spilling over it with a low hiss. "They'll be fine."

They had barely walked for a minute before the woods had begun to thin out, and found themselves on a cliffside, the edges of the world around them soft under the starlight. It was Madoka that spoke first.

"I know Kyouko wanted you to do something Homura, but if you don't want to, we can just go back. It wasn't fair of her to put you on the spot like that."

"It was fair of her." Homura shook her head. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Madoka said kindly.

Homura looked down, taking half a step backward. "A lot of things. This."

Madoka raised her eyebrows, a tentative smile on her face. "We've been through a lot, Homura. I'm surprised you're so shaken with something like this." Madoka slowly stepped forward, closing the space between herself and Homura, looking at her knowingly. "What did Kyouko mean when she said to tell me what you two had been talking about earlier?"

Homura was silent for a moment, carefully trying to find the correct words. There was a small part of her grateful for Kyouko's incessant urging, or rather, forcefulness: a small part of her that was present in the shaking of her hands and the warmth of her face; a small part of her that could be found in the trembling of her knees and the dryness in her throat; a small part of her that was not quite as small as she'd thought at first. "I care about you a great deal, Madoka."

"And I about you, Homura. You know that." The space between them was just a breath away.

"You mean a lot to me. As a friend."

Madoka tilted her head to the side, her arms falling to her sides. "A friend?"

"But," Homura continued, "you mean a lot to me as something more, as well."

"Homura," Madoka spoke breathlessly, her voice nothing short of a whisper. "I have as well."

"Madoka, I-"

Cold hands clasped themselves over Homura's. "I know, Homura."

Madoka passed through Homura's mind relentlessly- she had been seeing her everywhere for as long as she could remember. She could trace the harsh lines of shoulders and the gently arches of her face in her sleep; Madoka's voice echoed despite the harshest of storms, her unwavering hope present in the most relentless discord. But what Homura felt now, no god or goddess could give her, and she knew she would not find it if she exhausted every timeline the universe was balanced atop of. It was only now that she would feel Madoka sinking into her frame, fingers intertwined, the gentle press of Madoka's lips against hers, breathing in the air from her lungs.

It felt like magic- a magic greater than the one they possessed, a magic that seemed to stop time without Homura willing it to.

When they finally broke apart, Homura felt the heaviness of a hundred years' worth of memories slipping effortlessly from her head, the burden of a thousand secrets disintegrating at her feet.

Madoka paused for a moment before speaking- an unusual sense of lightness in her chest, a pleasant warmth radiating all the way to her fingertips. "Homura?"

Homura tightened her grasp around Madoka's hand, as if she would slip away into the precariousness of time like sand in the wind if Homura were to let go for the slightest moment."Yes, Madoka?"

"How naked do you think Kyouko will be by the time we get back?"

Homura grinned, and turned back towards the woods. "Shall we find out?"

Madoka laughed lightly and nodded. Together, they walked hand in hand into a tomorrow that neither was afraid to face.


End file.
